House of mixed and half bloods
by purity daughter of the moon
Summary: What if Nina was the daughter of the two geartist hero's to ever live. Percy and Annabeth Jackson. What if the rest of the gang are dimgods?     Plot tristed!   T for safe.
1. Chapter 1

Nina's pov

Dear dairy,

It was an eventful day yasterday. We that Joy wasn't the chosen one. I was. I put the cup togther, i hide the cup of Ank, Fabian and I become king and queen of prom (thank you Amber). What am I forgeting? Oh yeah! Fabian and I Kissed! Or snog as briz would say. We got intruped though, because everyone stareted to clep, cheery and whislie.  
Got to go.

Nina.

I colsed my book, and went down stiers.

_I still remeamber this monent._

_The back of my mind._

_The time when _

_The when we stood there withe are shaking hands._

My phone ring. It was aunt Thalia. "Hay." I said. "Hey! Hows Hogwarts?" she asked. I laughed. "Good." I said. "Good. Anyway I want to know if you and your firends want to come to a summer camp in Amrica." she said. "I'll ask them, but you can count me in." I said. "Key. Call me when they tell you. Bye." she said. "Key! Bye." I said then hung up.

**Purity- Short, I know, but there get longer.**

**Amber- Can I do the disclimer?**

**Jerome- No because I'm doing it.**

**Amber- NO I AM!**

**( Amber and Jerome steat to ! Amber just kicked Jerame were the sun don't shine).**

**Amber- Purity doesn't own HOA or PJO.**

**Amber, Mara, Patricia Joy, Nina, and Purity- Review PULZZZZZZZ!**

**( Mick, Alfie, and Fabian help Jerome up).**


	2. Anwers

Nina's pov

After I hung up I went into the commen/dinner room.

"Hey guys." I said sitting down. "Hi." every one said sadly. "Okay who deid?" I joked. "We can't go home. are all of are prants are going on some vaction. Together. No kids. At all."Amber explined.

"So we get to stay here with Victer." Joy said. (Joy's there, but not evil, or trying to get Fabian. I got another love intrends for you guys.;)

Everyone groned. "Why are you simling? Do you injoy are pain?" Alfie asked

. It was true. I was simling. "No I don't injoy we're pain. I said."Then-," Fabian started to say, but I cut him off. "I'm simling because my aunt wants to know if all of you went to go to a summer camp in Amrica." I said.

"Really!" Mara asked. "Yeah. So what do you say?" I asked. "YES!" every said. "Okay I have to go and call my aunt and tell. She's most likely to go insane sone if I don't call her. In fact she'll probly staret yelling as soon she answers the phone." I said, and getting my IPhone out. I swcroled thower my contcted list. Before I could hit the call botton, my phone stareed to ring.  
I still remember this moment.

In the back of my mind.

The time we stood with our shaking hands.

The crowds in stands went wild.  
Aunt Thalia. Oh God. Perpere for yelling. "Hullo? I just got there answers so don't yell and they said yes." I said in Greek. Which is wired, because I didn't even no Greek.(Pertand its in Greek).

"Oh well good. You have 1 hour to pack because we're almost there." Thalia said, and hung up. "Okay you guys have 1 hour to pack." I said. "We alrighted packed." Mick said. "Okay, so we have 1 hour to do something." I said. After that everyone left some where. So that left me and Fabian. "So what do you want to do for 1 hour?" he asked playful, whaill puting his arms around me. "This." I said, then kissing him.


	3. House of Polls

Nina's pov

Dear dairy,

It was an eventful day yasterday. We that Joy wasn't the chosen one. I was. I put the cup togther, i hide the cup of Ank, Fabian and I become king and queen of prom (thank you Amber). What am I forgeting? Oh yeah! Fabian and I Kissed! Or snog as briz would say. We got intruped though, because everyone stareted to clep, cheery and whislie.  
Got to go.

Nina.

I colsed my book, and went down stiers.

_I still remeamber this monent._

_The back of my mind._

_The time when _

_The when we stood there withe are shaking hands._

My phone ring. It was aunt Thalia. "Hay." I said. "Hey! Hows Hogwarts?" she asked. I laughed. "Good." I said. "Good. Anyway I want to know if you and your firends want to come to a summer camp in Amrica." she said. "I'll ask them, but you can count me in." I said. "Key. Call me when they tell you. Bye." she said. "Key! Bye." I said then hung up.

**Purity- Short, I know, but there get longer.**

**Amber- Can I do the disclimer?**

**Jerome- No because I'm doing it.**

**Amber- NO I AM!**

**( Amber and Jerome steat to ! Amber just kicked Jerame were the sun don't shine).**

**Amber- Purity doesn't own HOA or PJO.**

**Amber, Mara, Patricia Joy, Nina, and Purity- Review PULZZZZZZZ!**

**( Mick, Alfie, and Fabian help Jerome up).**


	4. Authors note! Read!

** Dear readers,**

** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating. Its been really insane for mounths. Anyway, I'm doing another story. Its Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover. Its about Percy and Annabeth's deaughter going to Hogwarts and meeting the deaughter of Lily Lune Potter and Scorpuis Malfoy's deaughters and sons. Percy and Annabeth are mirried of crouse, as well as Lily and Scorpuis. I thought that Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Thalia, and everyone eles would be about the same age as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and all the others from the Harry Potter books. So there you go. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

** From**

** ~Purtiy**


End file.
